


control

by somesilverreply



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom Cheryl, F/F, Smut, fun gay times, sub ronnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somesilverreply/pseuds/somesilverreply
Summary: It’s New Years at Thorn Hill and Cheryl is ready to regain control in 2018. But what happens when a certain raven-haired beauty clouds her judgement? {completely shameless Cheronica smut}





	control

It was quite the year for Cheryl Blossom. The loss of Jason, rightful death of her father, her everyday acceptance of the awful encounter with Nick St. Clair, and recovery from the nearly fateful day at Sweet Water River where a harrowingly chivalrous Archie Andrews had saved her from her icy demise. Saying she was more than happy to leave 2017 in the past was the understatement of the year - and thankfully she had just the right New Years event to ring in the promise of new beginnings and awakenings. 

You see, Cheryl Blossom didn’t believe in New Year’s eve shenanigans. The event was tired, fueled by the glamour of cheap liquor and silver and gold plastic decor. Cheryl wasn’t exactly a Party City type of girl - when she partied, it was in style, and most importantly, she was in control. Cheryl was all about control, and she had let it slip through her fingers far too many times this past year. She wasn’t taking any of it anymore. Not from her mother, the Riverdale community, nor from her peers - particularly from Veronica Lodge. 

Ever since Veronica had arrived in their bleak upstate New York highway stop town, pure Riverdale had tipped too far in the direction of reeking of Forks, Washington and Cheryl wasn’t having it. Of course she loved the Twilight-esque dramatics, but only when she was the one stirring the glittery pot.

So this year, it was going to be different. If there’s anything she knew she and Veronica would agree on, it’s that the party hats just wouldn’t do this New Years. It was going to be extravagant, brilliant, and most importantly, in Cheryl’s hands.

The last morning of school at Riverdale High before Christmas break, Cheryl marched over into the comfortable meeting room of the quintessential Archie gang, a place she had staked her permanent position in (even if they were less than open to letting her in the friend group - not that she cared, anyway), maple red lipstick coated lips pursed in only a way the young Blossom woman could make sexy and intimidating all at once.

Without a word, handing over the extravagant invitations for her New Year's Night party set for the 1st of January, reluctantly to the confused Betty Cooper, ignorantly polite Archie Andrews, and intrigued Veronica Lodge. Cheryl allowed her hand to linger in the raven-haired girls grasp, their manicures suddenly in a face off as Veronica opened her mouth to comment.

“No words necessary, Veronica. You’ll be there. The whole Scooby gang can come too, I guess. Black tie. Oh, and if anyone shows up hungover, I will personally make sure you’ll never see the inside of Thorn Hill ever again.”

Cheryl smiled, her stomach filled with uncomfortable fear - when Jason was still around, her biggest fear was cleaning up the place the next morning and if there would be enough refreshments for all the guests - but with the troubling events surrounding her and her family this year, she was uncertain as to how attendance would be. Of course she could never make this clear. Cheryl was committed to staying. in. control.

She turned around, a smug smile on her face, when she was stopped by a sharp remark. 

“We simply can’t wait to attend, Cheryl. We’ll be there. Hope your gowns didn’t burn,” Veronica glared at Cheryl, taking in her backside in the red velvet romper that so effortlessly draped over her body. Asserting her dominance from the couch, never faulting in bringing her ice to counter Cheryl’s fire. 

Cheryl didn’t turn around, feeling herself sink a little under the undoubted electric gaze shooting at her from behind. She hated the way she could get at her like that. They were friends, sure, but personalities like theirs are too full of pride not to stand off whenever they get the chance.

“Guess I’ll just wear nothing, then,” said Cheryl simply, and exiting the room, the smack of the door closing sending shivers down Veronica’s spine.

———

The party was off to an unforgettable start - luckily, as if Jason himself had called in his team of lovable, yet extremely problematic football goons to bring all of Riverdale, the Southside, and Greendale combined to the Thorn Hill guest house in which she and her mother were living (mommy dearest was off with some friend of daddy’s for the night), the air was filled with expensive champagne and satin lust. Cheryl was adorned in an almost sheer lace red gown, slit following the line of her leg to her inner thigh. Though she was surrounded by beautiful boys and girls drunk enough to be confused about their sexuality, Cheryl wasn’t exactly caught up in the sparkler-illuminated romantic lure the holiday expected. That was, until Veronica Lodge walked in the door.

She was so captivating - her black short long sleeved ensemble was perfectly tailored to her curvy physique and Cheryl was practically beside herself. 

Control, Cheryl, control.

Barely noticing Betty and Jughead sneak off for a drink, nor the hideously mediocre antics between Archie and Reggie Mantle, Cheryl sauntered up to Veronica, eyes glazed over in an incredible need.

“Veronica,” her named dripped off her lips, “I must say, I am impressed. I didn’t exactly know what to expect.”

“You as well, Cheryl,” she smiled, cocking her head slightly to the right, her hair slightly brushing by Cheryl’s ear as she leaned in, drowning out the white crowd noise, “but I have to say, I’m a little disappointed you aren’t actually wearing nothing.”

Cheryl felt herself fidget uncomfortably, her legs growing hot in the suddenly hazy room.

“I- um,” she swallowed, balling her fist and throwing herself back into reality.

“That could - uh, that could, be arranged,” she replied before she could formulate a plan or even begin to think of the repercussions. All she could think about was how she needed Veronica more than she ever needed anything in her life. 

“Meet me in your room in 20, I’ll be waiting,” she smiled simply, before walking away making easy metropolitan banter with a fellow River Vixen. Cheryl was at a loss for what had just happened. Not only had she let Veronica completely consume her mind, she had just agreed to meet her for a rendezvous in her parlor. She reached for her neck, shivering at the thought of Veronica’s lips reaching the spot she thinks about her finding every night when she’s alone in bed. She holds onto the wall, sipping a glass of champagne as she watches Veronica move through the room in an almost rehearsed manor, mesmerizing the redhead girl. She met her eyes, giving her a half smile before returning to her conversation. 

No - no way. No way was Veronica Lodge going to do this to her. She was done letting her win.

After a never ending 20 minute deep breath, Cheryl took her time making her way to her own bedroom, her heels clacking in a sensuous rhythm to her door. She pushed open slightly, to see a flustered Veronica Lodge, masturbating on her bed.

At first Cheryl just took the sight in - it was like artwork, one of her hands slowly running up and down over her thin panties, over hand grazing over her breasts, making fiery eye contact with Cheryl as she closed the door behind her with a soft click.

Veronica stopped, looking up at Cheryl with a smirk.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. But it’s… it’s just not the same when I do it to myself, you know?”

She grinned, breath regaining its composure.

“How dare you,” Cheryl looked at her with lustful hate, suddenly full of the most confidence she’s had in months. Not in her house.

“Excuse me- ”

“You’re in my house, Veronica. And in my house, I make the rules. So you’re going to do what I say. Got it?”

Cheryl looked at her, trying to stand at tall as she could with knees as weak as hers.

Her lustful abandon took over the dark-haired girl, almost completely overcome with want. “Got it,” Veronica breathed.

“Good,” Cheryl said, stepping closer to her bed.

“Now take that off.”

Veronica complied, turning around and carefully unzipping the side and pulling it over her head with a less than careful toss to the floor, revealing her see-through black bra and thin black panties, her ass peeking perfectly out the sides.

Cheryl stared at her with awe, rubbing her legs together to ease the ache from anticipation. Veronica turned around slowly, biting her bottom lip and sitting on Cheryl’s bed, anxious for her next instruction.

“Now what?” she purred.

Her eyes never leaving Veronica, Cheryl began to take off her own dress, struggling with the zipper at the nape of her neck. 

“Get this off of me.” 

Veronica hurried over to her, easily sliding the garment off her body, her fingers tracing Cheryl’s shoulders as it dropped to the floor.

Veronica moved back to face her, her mouth inches from the redheads, intoxicating Cheryl with an almost whispered “Now what?”

Cheryl swallowed, breathing in the feeling of Veronica’s closeness before kissing her, melting into the feeling of her lips. When she suddenly couldn’t handle how slow things were going anymore, Cheryl felt her lust take her over, pushing Veronica back to her bed, kissing her with a new sense of aggression, biting slightly at Veronica’s bottom lip and eliciting a moan. Once Veronica was sitting on the edge of their bed, Cheryl had her right where she wanted her. Sinfully slow, Cheryl brought her leg over to straddle Veronica, moving her mouth down to the base of her neck, kissing along her collarbone and leaving small bite marks.

Veronica moved her hands to Cheryl’s bra straps almost instinctively, and once she was aware of what was happening, she swatted them away.

“What the hell did I say?” Cheryl whispered strongly by her ear.

Instead, Cheryl moved her hands to Veronica’s bra, meeting her gaze for permission as she easily undid the clasps, revealing her perfect breasts just inches from Cheryl’s face.

Cheryl layed Veronica down, moving her mouth back to to hers, grazing her hands over her breasts, and slowly replacing them with her mouth. Veronica moaned quietly, desperate to relieve the ache in between her legs.

“Shh, baby girl. Soon enough.”

Cheryl’s mouth moved down Veronica’s stomach, measuring every inch with her mouth, until she left kisses along the line of her panties, Veronica practically begging her to shove them aside. 

“What now?” Veronica complied, writhing under Cheryl’s touch.

“I’m going to eat your pretty little pussy til you come so good for me, got it?”

Veronica can’t even choke out a response before Cheryl is sliding her panties down her soft legs, allowing Veronica to open them at her own pace.

Cheryl practically drools at the sight in front of her.

“So wet for me, all for me, pretty girl.”

Cheryl swipes one finger up her dripping slit, tasting her finger before moaning just inches from where Veronica needed her most.

“Who’s gonna make you cum, baby?”

Cheryl asked her, her breath cruelly teasing Veronica who was nearly dripping onto Cheryl’s sheets.

“You,” she breathed, reaching her fingers to Cheryl’s hair, almost pushing her down.

“That’s right.”

Cheryl gripped Veronica’s perfect thighs, her hands slightly holding onto her ass, moving her head down to Veronica’s throbbing clit.

“Yes Cheryl,” Veronica shut her eyes, relief flooding over her body as she felt the contact of Cheryl’s tongue, sliding in a perfect rhythm over her clit, back and forth. 

“Please,” Veronica moaned, her soft sounds growing louder as Cheryl moaned into her pussy.

“Veronica, there are guests downstairs, now we can’t have you making all that noise, can we?”

Veronica looked down at her, desperate for her mouth to return to her core. 

“No-no, I’m sorry, please Cheryl,” she practically begged, “I need you to fuck me, please.”

Cheryl was beyond pleased with her request, teasing a finger at her entrance in response.

“Then you need to be fucking quiet.”

Cheryl looked up at her, before suddenly sliding two fingers into Veronica’s slick pussy, curling upward and finding the spot to make her go crazy.

“Oh my god, Cheryl, yes,” she whispered painfully, her whole body telling her to scream.

Cheryl smirked, satisfied with the comically slick wet sounds coming out of Veronica, finding a rhythm that worked almost musically with Veronica’s movement. 

“I’m adding another finger, okay?”

Cheryl asked, Veronica biting her lip in excited anticipation.

Almost in tandem, Cheryl lowered her mouth again, fucking Veronica with her fingers and moving her mouth back to her clit. Veronica had nearly made her lip bleed from having to bite down so hard. Cheryl could feel how close she was, getting off the feeling of Veronica clenching around Cheryl’s fingers.

“Cheryl,” Veronica cried, “I’m gonna come.”

Cheryl increased the pace of her fingers, sucking on her clit lightly, moving up to reply to the suffering Veronica.

“Come for me baby,” Cheryl told her, taking her clit into her mouth one final time before she felt Veronica come undone underneath her. Cheryl slid her hand out from Veronica, covered in her slick licking one final time over her pussy before moving her hand up to Veronica’s mouth to muffle the noise coming from her.

“That’s right, Veronica, you come for me and no one else.”

Cheryl moved her hand and kissed Veronica sloppily, letting her taste what Cheryl was tasting, Veronica reaching for Cheryl’s bra, her hands moving so quickly she was scratching her fingers down Cheryl’s back, her fingers intertwining with the back of her redheaded locks. 

“Cheryl, sit on my face. Please. I need to taste you,” Veronica looked up at her, her gaze enough to make Cheryl break her rules and listen to the raven-hair girl’s demands.

“Yeah baby, make me come.”

Cheryl slid off her panties, carefully moving over Veronica’s face only to feel the strong grip on her thighs settling her into place.

“Don’t make me wait, Veronica,” Cheryl snapped, her sharp tone melting into a moan as she feels Veronica’s tongue slide over her core.

“Oh, yes, baby, this pussy is all for you,” Cheryl whimpered, feeling Veronica’s tongue dip into her entrance.

“Lemme fuck your face, baby, oh yeah that feels so good,” Cheryl moved slightly back in forth as Veronica’s tongue made contact with her clit, sucking lightly and exploring Cheryl’s slick.

“Veronica,” Cheryl breathed, her hands moving to her breasts, kneading lightly and toying with her nipples. Her whole body was overcome with sheer pleasure, Veronica humming slightly as she sucked on her clit with more aggression.

“I’m coming,” she said, her volume hitting a dangerous level. Veronica smirked into her pussy, giving one final sweep over her clit before Cheryl was moaning obscenely, her slick releasing over Veronica’s mouth.

“So, so good baby.”

Cheryl moved off her, bringing her mouth back once more to Veronica’s, kissing her with abandon, the fire in her stomach still burning uncomfortably hot.

“Veronica,” Cheryl breathed between kisses, “fuck me.”

Veronica moved almost immediately, slipping her thigh between Cheryl’s, Cheryl moaning at the pressure against her center. Sitting up slightly, Cheryl positioned herself over Veronica, one leg between hers and the other propped over her thigh, her pussy slowly making contact with Veronica’s.

“Please, Cheryl,” she breathed, sending Cheryl into motion, rubbing her clit against Veronica’s, sending shocks of pleasure through her body.

“Whose pussy can make you come like this, huh baby?”

Cheryl asked, feeling the familiar knot in her stomach building again.

“Yours, Cheryl, yours,” Veronica cried, completely forgetting about any possibility of being caught.

Cheryl moaned in pleasure, kneading Veronica’s breasts slightly as she felt herself getting close.

“Come with me, Veronica,” she demanded, this time her shaky lust composed into a firm demand, and she felt Veronica released once again, relief filling their bodies as they rode out their high.

Cheryl moved off, laying softly down next to Veronica.

“Happy new year, bitch,” she smiled smugly, breathily laughing as Veronica gave her a knowing smirk. 

2018 was going to be much better for Cheryl - and a lot more full of fire for Veronica.

**Author's Note:**

> i really love these two together and frankly it was just a really fun time to write. i’m gonna try to write more non-smut in the future but in the meantime please enjoy xo


End file.
